1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowscythe
: "There is probably an awesome quote for him, but I don't know it at the moment..." :: -'RandomNumberGod, trying to remember what Shadowscythe have said...' :: Shadowscythe is a high-ranked employee of a Kalaton assassinatons organization. Appearance Shadowscythe is usually wearing strangly normal clothes, but there are times he dresses up in his signature red "assassination" clothes just for making an impact. Shadowscythe really does not actually need to hide, after all. Backstory This said here is only what Gaia knows. Without her player knowing, since she never asked. Shadowscythe was already a feared man in the organization when Gaia became old enough to gain knowledge. The only times she caught a sight of him was when he was moving into their building to inform his superiors about something. By some reason Shadowscythe often argued with these same superiors. Once, Shadowscythe came down to see how good the newbies had learned their skills. He had them all play hide-and-seek with him, assassin-style. Of course, Shadowscythe found them all, no-one could find him until he was sitting on a stump in the yard five hours later asking if they are done soon. When Gaia started doing missions, it was often Shadowscythe that intercepted her mid-mission if something about it had changed. He also gave her missions before she had returned if there was a time-limit on the next, giving her the time it would have taken to come back to the building as a extra bonus. Slightly disturbing might be that Shadowscythe ALWAYS seems to be able to find Gaia. Wherever she is. Does not matter how far away, how vague the description on where she was or how hidden she was. Shadowscythe always found her. No, this is not backstory. This is what the only person to know somewhat who he is knows of him. Which is not much. Adventures Shadowscythe made his first appearence when sending Gaia on her mission to assassinate the person on a card. He then later reappered before her to change the mission into taking him alive if possible and to report the location of his base of operations. At this time, Shadowscythe wondered litterally what the heck she was doing with this band of... so he decided to pay a visit to some other of her other party members. Shadowscythe appeared before Tristan Murk, giving him a warning for sidetracking Gaia when it seemed she might believe the party would lead her to her target, and they, for the moment, obviously is not. In a scene where Carne Guilder had appeared along a party of elite mechs to bring Merial M. Jones home with Project Prototype along the rest of the party (which was not good, considering their destination was the Nazi US) Shadowscythe appeared as a Deus Ex Machina and got Carne to flee by mere threats. Not that these were any minor threats coming from this master assassin, but... still. Skills Shadowscythe has shown an ability to hide his own precense to an unnatural level. He can appear seemingly out of nowhere and seem like he had been sitting/standing there all the time, and can disappear while sitting/standing in this very natural way. He has also displayed an increadible skill in throwing things that can kill, like knives or playing cards, and being who he is it is a fair assumption he knows how to use a blade. And appearing out of his own(?) world, maybe Shadowscythe can use other weapons as well. Guns perhaps? Other then this, the skills of Shadowscythe are unknown. Personality Shadowscythe (which, by the way, is obviously a code-name (I think)) usually engages is pretty useless small-talk and seemingly appears to ignore any mystery surrounding himself. This small-talk most people just listens to, as Shadowscythe does not really strike you as a man you could converse with at an even ground. But when Shadowscythe have a point he wants to make he makes absolutely sure that point is forcely puched into the recipient... Quotes : : "Free to add by anyone" ''-'''RandomNumberGod' Trivia *None of the player characters knows the name Shadowscythe. Not even Gaia. Category:Parallel Connections Category:Characters Category:NPC